CS Combat Transport
Background With lots of wilderness and dangerous areas between their states, the CS designed a combat transport unit based on a similar design to the Mk V APC. While it is generally escorted, the transport can defend itself with two soldiers on board as well as a twin rail cannon on the roof of the Drive Section. Model Type - CS Combat Semi Transport Class - Segmented Armoured Transport Crew - 6; Driver, Navigator, Communications Specialist, Gunner, 2 Soldiers for Security MDC By Location Drive Section Main Body - 300 Cockpit - 150 Headlights (6) - 10ea Drive Train - 175 Wheels (6) - 50ea Twin Rail Cannon Turret - 80 Coupler - 50 Cargo Section Body - 350 Wheels (6) - 45ea Coupler - 50 AR - 13 Armour - Stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds Speed Ground - 120kph Statistics Height - 4.2m Length - 25m overall Width - 3m Weight - upto 80 tons Cargo - upto 60 tons Power System - Nuclear with a 20 year life Cost - 14 million Weapons Weapon Type - Twin Rail Cannon Turret Primary Purpose - Defense Range - 1800m Damage - 2d4x10+20 Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - 100 twin blasts Bonuses - +2 strike Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display) of the pilot's (or other crew members) helmet. Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module (cockpit) out from the transport in emergency circumstances. System ejects the module about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air purification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 weeks if necessary, computer controlled independent oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 12 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 400 degrees centigrade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, plasma and magical fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can identify upto 72 and track upto 48 targets simultaneously to a range of 40 miles (64km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles. Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km). Can target up to 6 targets at once. Laser Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 500 miles (800km) that can be boosted if proper signal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Spotlights - Two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 30 feet doing 2d6x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the nuclear power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Countermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Dual Controls - The unit has a dual set of controls (similar to most large aircraft) with which the navigator can take control of the vehicle with. This is done to give the pilot a break or in times of combat if the pilot is incapacitated for some reason. It also gives a level of redundancy in case of malfunction. Accommodations - The Drive section is large enough to house all 6 individual for the trip though not very comfortably. There are 6 bunks in two triple tiers and a small lavatory (a toilet and sink) for alleviating themselves. References Used Random Internet Picture Wikipedia Rifts RPG